Broken Family Never to be Mended
by Tarl Zaralka
Summary: Response to Dracohalo117 challenge. Summary inside will be a NaruHarem Main crossover with FMA. First chapter rewritten Sakubash main paring Naru/Ino/Win
1. What to do Now?

This fiction is in response to a challenge fic issued but Dracohalo117, if you want to know the full details of the challenge then you can look it up on his author page. Well as per the challenge this will be a naruharem fic with hinata in it. I am hoping this will turn out good since this I currently have writers block concerning my Naruto FF12 fanfic. Without further delay from my ramblings and I do not own Naruto I now present to you...

**Chapter 1**

_**What to do Now?**_

Naruto ran, knew where his destination would lead him yet he didn't care his mind replayed the events that happened naught but a few minutes ago. It had been a week since the failed retrieval of Sasuke and from what he just learned he was on the verge of a breakdown yet he couldn't cry, no he would never give the villagers the satisfaction of seeing the "demon" cry. He was currently running towards an underground warehouse he had found in the Forest of Death when he was 4, all the while he kept going back to what he learned not noticing his surroundings for if he had he would have noticed the 3 people following him.

_Flashback 10 minutes ago_

_He had just been discharged form the hospital where Neko had told him that he was summoned by the Hokage. He wondered why, was it because the mission failed? He didn't care he may have not been the most respectful ninja but when he was summoned by the village leader or more specifically Baa-chan then he was going to go no matter what._

_He had arrived and entered through the oak door of the off after saying hello to Shizune and her telling him that he was expected. Upon entering he noticed the Hokage sitting at her desk with 3 others around her the most noticeable was the late Yondaime Hokage. He looked at him in disbelief 'isn't he supposed to be dead, maybe he came back to kill me?' He quickly thought while surmising that if that was indeed the truth then he wouldn't go down without a fight so he quickly readied a hidden kunai in his jacket sleeve._

_After looking at the Yondime he began to regard the other 2 people in the room aside from Tsunade. One looked to be a year or 2 younger then the Yondaime and had long red hair that came to the small of her back and had soft seafoam green eyes. She wore a simple read and orange dress specifically made for female ninjas that allowed quick movement and didn't impede the wearer during combat and she wore black shinobi sandals._

_The last unknown person looked to be around his age and looked to be an exact carbon copy of the woman before yet she wore a black skirt with a red Chinese Gi and black shinobi sandals. After surveying the new faces he looked at Tsunade and promptly spoke in a happy voice._

"_Hey Baa-chan, Neko said that you wanted to see me about something?" He asked._

"_Actually these three would like to talk to you, its very important that you listen."_

_He immediately paid attention to the three, the first one to speak was the Yondaime. He stepped forward and smiled at Naruto before he started._

"_Yes, Well first I want to introduce the two with me, the red haired woman to my right is my wife Kushina and the teen to my left is my daughter Noriko. We are your family." He said with a smile that could match Naruto's own. Naruto looked around noticing that the now named Kushina and Karin were also grinning like it was natural to leave your son for 3 years and then show up out of nowhere._

_'Those bastards,' he thought 'the leave me for 13 years and get to be a family while I had noone that loved me.' He was quickly becoming enraged but stayed calm remembering that becoming angry at this moment would be futile._

_He was about to speak but Minato began again, "Also your god mother Tsunade told me that your dream was to become Hokage and I'm sure you'll have her backing when the time comes and along with my backing then your sure to get the title," he spoke happily. _

_Naruto quickly took this as his cue to speak up and ask the question that plagued his mind at the moment, "Where have yall been this whole time?" He spoke hesitantly as if the answer would kill him._

_Kushina surprisingly was the one to speak up, "Well after you father sealed the Kyuubi into you the shinigami did not take his soul as he had expected but since he told Sarutobi that it would kill him he took the chance to leave and train Noriko and since we knew you would be in good hands with Sarutobi we had no doubt that your childhood was happy."_

_Naruto sat there disbelieving their words, 'how the fuck do they think I would be happy, and Tsunade is my goddamn god mother oh fuck no.' He looked back at them and Noriko spoke up while walking towards him. "So come on bro we can be a family and you can live with us on the clan compound. Also I can't wait to show you what Dad taught me, oh and we can also help you with your doujutsu the Dimensional Eye its what allows us to use the Hiraishin." She finished ecstatically while Minato and Kushina chuckled at her enthusiasm in the background._

_Noriko stood there arms open expecting her brother to hug her with as much enthusiasm as she showed while speaking to him. After a minute passed and she received no hug she opened her eyes and looked at Naruto his face expressionless his eyes filled with rage, betrayal, and hate. _

"_How dare you come here after 14 years and expect me to accept you as family you are either high or completely fucking stupid. I have no family, do you know how shitty my life has been. __**DO YOU!! ALL MY LIFE I HAVE BEEN BEATEN WITHIN AN INCH OF DEATH, I SPENT MANY NIGHTS WAITING AND WISHING FOR DEATH ONLY TO NEVER HAVE IT COME TO ME. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING?**_

_Noriko was the first to speak up after Naruto finished yelling, "Yeah right, like your life was that hard. You just want to make Kaa-san and Tou-san feel bad for leaving you here alone."_

_Now Naruto normally wouldn't explode at someone for a comment like that but she just had to snort in annoyance before she spoke and for that the bitch would know exactly what he went through. Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger and let some of his killing intent permeate the air._

"_Oh so im just throwing a fucking pity party am I." he said. "Well let me ask you a question, when you were four what did you get for your birthday, oh and be specific don't leave anything out."_

_Noriko looked at him frighteningly from the killer intent before she gained back her courage and spoke, "Well Tou-san gave me the scroll to learn the Hiraishin no Jutsu and 20 Hiraishin kunai, Kaa-san gave me her fathers chokuto and the Uzumaki clans kenjutsu scroll," here she paused and began to think, "Tsunade-sama gave me a med-nin scroll with justus and chakra control excercises on it and Jaraiya-sama let me sign the Toad Summoning Contract." _

_Naruto laughed darkly, "Well let me tell you what I got for my fourth birthday," he stopped laughing as his face turned serious and all mirth left his eyes, "I was kicked out of the orphanage and later on that night I received the worst beating of my life where I had my right arm and left leg cut off. Not only that but I have been mistreated my whole life not to mention that I have had so many mobs formed to kill me along with beatings and assassination attempts that far surpass the Sandaime Hokage's by a couple hundred, hell I have my own room reserved in the hospital." _

_Minato, Kushina, Noriko, and Tsunade looked at him like he was crazy until Kushina stepped forward, "I don't believe you since you have your right arm and left leg besides your father told them to treat you like the hero you are so you could be making all of this up."_

_Naruto looked at her with disbelief 'how dare this bitch tell me im making it up, fine if they won't believe me then ill show her' he thought before he focused his full attention on Kushina and ceased his killing intent. "Well how but I show you then," he said with a sickly-sweet smile plastered on his face that was oddly reminiscent of a certain Snake Mistress._

_He removed his jacket to show the black long-sleeved shirt he had on underneath he then proceeded to remove the shirt to reveal a perfectly unmarred chest and back. "See," Noriko said, "he just wanted us to feel pity," she said smugly. _

_Naruto ignored her and removed his pants and stood before them in only his boxers. He put his hands into the Ram seal, flared his chakra and yelled "Kai". The results were indeed great, Minato and Kushina looked at him in horror while Noriko ran to the trash can and wretched into it. When Noriko was finished she turned around with tears in her eyes. Minato pointed out that he still had his right arm and left leg to which Naruto just grabbed his right arm just below the shoulder and pulled and the skin ripped/peeled off causing Noriko to run back to the same trash can and wretch again. _

_His whole chest was covered with burns and scars and what appeared to be brands on him but there were so many scars covering them that you couldn't make out what they said anymore. His back was no different if not worse for the scars indicated that he had been whipped multiple times. Everyone began to cry but was stopped by Naruto's outburst._

"_**DON'T CRY YOU DONT HAVE THE FUCKING RIGHT TO CRY FOR ME. YOU FUCKING LEFT ME HERE SO BY PROXY THIS IS YOUR FAULT. YOU SHOULDN'T BE CRYING.**" His eyes began to turn red and became slitted as he yelled._

"_But I specifically told them you were a hero, I was their Hokage they were supposed to respect my last wish," Minato spoke remorsefully while looking at his son sadly._

_Naruto snorted, "Yeah well I wasn't and I tried to stay the hero but now I think its time I played the villain for a change." He turned and began to leave the room. _

_Tsunade yelled out for him to stop saying that they weren't finished, Naruto just turned his head back and said he was as he continued to walk out the door and down the hall where he ran into Shizune. _

"_Naruto-kun," Shizune called out only to be ignored by said blonde. She ran towards him to catch up and speak with him but when she got there and put her hand on his shoulder he spun around and placed a kunai against her neck. "Stay the fuck away from me," he growled out and left the Hokage Tower and a stunned and crying Shizune_

_Flashback End_

**Streets of Konohagakure**

Naruto was walking towards his apartment, as he got closer he say to figures waiting at his door one had bright pink hair and the other was a platinum blonde both around his age. As he got closer the pink haired one began screeching at him because he didn't bring back her "Sasuke-kun". He simply punched her and knocked her out as the platinum blonde followed him into his apartment.

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun?" Ino asked confused at her love dropping his mask. What everyone doesn't know is that Ino and Naruto had been dating for the past 2 years, she never loved Sasuke but pretended to pine after him to raise her former best friends self-esteem. The only people that even suspected their relationship would have been Shikamaru but he was to lazy to mention it or would probably think it was too "troublesome". He proceeded to tell her about the meeting in the Hokages' office. If looks could kill then all of Konoha would be in rubble if the expression on Ino's face was anything to go by.

"So what are you going to do now," she asked as they both sat on the couch and she snuggled up to her boyfriend. "Well," he started, "**WE** are going to go on a little trip for about a year for a couple of reasons. 1 because I need to remove myself from the Toad Summoning Contract then ill sign the Fox Contract, 2 we are going to train and see if you can't use alchemy, 3 after the year is up we'll return here and I'll try to get a clan started with the last name Elric but I'll probably be forced into the CRA."

Ino kissed him deeply, "Winry said you could sign the contract and I'm sure that I can learn alchemy but if what you said is true then I may have to see this "Gate" that you talked about. As for the CRA, I know how much stamina you have and I don't mind sharing besides Hinata will be thrilled to learn that."

Yes Ino knew of the Kyuubi or Winry as he found out after he lost his arm and leg when he was 4 . Naruto told Ino before the Chunnin exam finals and she accepted him saying "if no one can see that you are you and not a demon then they don't deserve your respect let alone your love" he was so thrilled that neither of them slept much that night.

Naruto and Ino got up from the couch much to Ino's reluctance and displeasure. "Well lets go to the council room and et this started I left my travel rights with Danzo-jiji, " Ino nodded an dthey headed out towards the Council Chambers.

**Chapter End**

Well folks there is the first chapter . In regards to my other story The New Uzumaki is now titled From Naruto to Balthier. Review, comment, give me constructive criticism or tell me what you don't like about it but please give reasons on why you don't like because flames will be used to keep my poor ass warm in the winter. Tank you for waiting also I decided to remove the Digimon aspect as I had an idea for a Digimon/Naruto cross that seems pretty good in my mind and I will try that after maybe the 4th or 5th chapter of this and the 3rd chapter of From Naruto to Balthier. Well until next time.

TarlZaralka

Da author


	2. Council Meetings and Training Trips

**Chapter 2**

**Council Meeting and Training Trips**

**Recap**

"_So what are you going to do now," she asked as they both sat on the couch and she snuggled up to her boyfriend. "Well," he started, "**WE** are going to go on a little trip for about a year for a couple of reasons. 1 because I need to remove myself from the Toad Summoning Contract then ill sign the Fox Contract, 2 we are going to train and see if you can't use alchemy, 3 after the year is up we'll return here and I'll try to get a clan started with the last name Elric but I'll probably be forced into the CRA."_

_Ino kissed him deeply, "Winry said you could sign the contract and I'm sure that I can learn alchemy but if what you said is true then I may have to see this "Gate" that you talked about. As for the CRA, I know how much stamina you have and I don't mind sharing besides Hinata will be thrilled to learn that."_

_Yes Ino knew of the Kyuubi or Winry as he found out after he lost his arm and leg when he was 4 . Naruto told Ino before the Chunnin exam finals and she accepted him saying "if no one can see that you are you and not a demon then they don't deserve your respect let alone your love" he was so thrilled that neither of them slept much that night._

_Naruto and Ino got up from the couch much to Ino's reluctance and displeasure. "Well lets go to the council room and get this started I left my travel rights with Danzo-jiji, " Ino nodded as they headed out towards the Council Chambers._

**Story**

Naruto and Ino finally made their way to the Council Chambers and knocked on the door, after three seconds a gruff voice called them to enter. Once inside Naruto immediately greeted the three elders, "Danzo-jiji, Homura-jiji, Koharu-baa chan how are you."

The three loooked towards him before the man wrapped in bandages replied, "Hello Naruto-kun, we are all fine but why are you here, we are currently in a meeting with the shinobi Clan Heads." He motioned towards the figures sitting at the opposite end of the oval shaped oak table.

Ino noticed her father was there and waved at him and in turn he smiled at her. Naruto quickly dropped his "mask" and became serious, this act immediately got the Elders and the Clan Heads to straighten up in their seats and give their full attention to the young blond shinobi.

"Well," Naruto began, "I request to leave the village to go on a training trip for 2 and a half years, so I need my Sannin level travel pass please also there is someone in wave I would like to see again." As he said this he got a faraway look in his eyes that were now filled with sadness.

Everyone in the room wasn't surprised that he wanted to leave for a training trip especially after his defeat at the hands of the Uchiha. Yet, one thing on their minds were that it had to be serious if he wanted to use his travel rights. Koharu too was confused since earlier in the day Jaraiya had requested to take Naruto on a training trip, she decided to voice her confusion, "Umm, Naruto-kun earlier Jaraiya had requested to take you on a training trip with him to help you get stronger to fight of Akatsuki. Actually that is why we are now in this meeting, we were discussing letting you go."

Naruto simply responded by saying that he didn't want to learn anything from that man, while this was happening Ino went up to her father and sat in the empty chair beside him usually reserved for the Head of the Civilian shopping district.

"Why don't you want to learn from Jaraiya, he could help you a lot," Danzo stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while everyone else just nodded their heads up and down while Ino was shaking hers left to right.

"Well apparently he is my Godfather and Tsunade is my Godmother yet where were they when I needed them the most it takes him 15 years to come and finally see me and then I find out that my parents are still alive." He said with anger in his voice the killing intent coming from him slightly rising. Ino quickly got up and ran towards the blond embracing him in a hug and whispering comforting words into his ear. After a couple of minutes he calmed down but most of the Clan Heads were still on edge mainly Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, and Choza Akamichi.

The three elders looked genuinely surprised while Hiashi Hyuuga just got up excused himself and eft to go back to his clan compound. Tsume finally calmed down from the blonds killing intent and spoke, "If I may ask who are your parents Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at each member of the council and Ino hugged him tighter so she could comfort him and give him some support in case he became angry again. Naruto told them of his meeting in the Hokage's office and told them who his parents were. He also told them that he had a bloodline given to him by the Kyubbi and that he wanted to leave to train in it. The council was surprised that he was the son of their Fourth Hokage, well all but the three Elders they knew from the beginning along with Tsume that he was that mans son but they did not know he was alive. The council was also highly disgusted that he would leave his own son at the mercy of the villagers just to train their daughter while hopping that the residence of Konoha would respect his wish.

He finished his tale and then asked that when he returns that he be able to start his own clan and change his last name that he would decide upon when he returned.

Danzo sighed before responding quickly getting over the shock of what he had just learned from the boy, "Fine, upon your return in 2 and a half years you will start your own clan but you will be placed in the Clan Restoration Act, also we will need to see a demonstration of your bloodline." He spoke pulling out a folder with Naruto's name on it and pulled out his travel pass handing it to him.

"Well I do have a request," he spoke as Danzo, Homura, and Koharu looked at him curiously.

"What would that request be Naruto-kun," Tsume question while thinking 'Kun!! Where the fuck did that come from?'

"Well I would like for a mansion to be built but leave part of it unfinished with the supplies next to the unfinished part, also how many wives will I need to take." At this Ino looked concerned that she may be forgotten in favor of another girl. Sensing her distress Naruto gripped her hand and smiled at her, the effects were almost instant, she calmed down and gripped his hand.

"Oh," he spoke again, "I also request to take Ino to train her since you know how good I am in the shinobi arts Danzo-jiji also I want to be at least a week away before they realize I'm gone so I will be leaving a shadow clone here." He finished and turned to leaves and had back to his apartment to pack.

**North Gate of Konoha 1 hour after meeting**

Naruto and Ino stood in comfortable silence both with traveling scrolls in their scroll pouches. After a few seconds Naruto speaks up signaling that its time to go. About thirty minutes go by until a soothing voice is heard in Narutos mind.

"**Naruto-kun**," Winry speaks getting his attention, "**there is a seal on the inside of your right jacket sleeve**." Naruto stops and quickly removes his jacket turning it inside out to confirm it confusing Ino with his sudden actions. "Umm, Naruto-kun what are you doing," Ino voices her confusion only for her reply to be him yelling "Son of a Bitch".

"That asshole that calls himself my father put a god damn Hiraishin seal on the inside of my right jacket sleeve," he throws the jacket onto the ground, "lets see that asshole try to find me now."

**  
A week later Nami no Kuni**

Naruto and Ino had finally arrived at their first destination of wave town and were now currently looking at **The Great Naruto Bridge**. One thing was on their minds as they crossed the bridge 'It's certainly going to be an interesting 2 and a half years'.

Well this is the second chapter not much happening here but the next chapter shall be longer than the first 2 by about 2 or 3k words I hope since the next 4 chaps are just for the training trips and look forward to evil plot twists and the evil **WERETACOS**. Next chapter will be Meanwhile in Konoha and Training Trip year 1. This has been your good looking author and I am signing off.

Laters,

Tarl Zaralka


	3. Notice

As of right now all of my stories are on hiatus, a mixture of bills and school combined with work this past year has been keeping me away from writing. I am truly sorry but hopefully in the next three months I will be back to writing.

Tarl Zaralka


End file.
